Merry Christmas
by Devilyuko
Summary: Il n'est pas bon pour le moral de rester seul à noël... heureusement... il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous aimer ce jour là...


Merry Christmas  
Par Hanna Yukisai  
Rating : PG-13  
Sujet : Dir en grey  
Disclaimers : blablabla j'écris si ze veux, même s'ils ne m'appartiennent pas. o  
Spoiler : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça se passe à noël et que pour certains, ça ne va pas commencer très festif !  
Genre : Romantico-Yaoi non dramatique pour une fois ! Alors prenez du pop corn et votre couette et installez-vous dans le canapé !Déclaration de l'auteur : J'avais envie d'écrire une petite histoire de Noël ! Je suis à la bourre je sais mais je fais ce que je peux !

Toshiya, d'un pas rapide, faisait les magasins, cherchant un cadeau de noël à offrir à son koibito. Comme chaque année, il ne s'y était pas prit en avance, et à la dernière minute, il parcourait toute la ville à la recherche d'un présent. Une vitrine colorée attira son regard et il s'y arrêta admirant les milles couleurs étincelantes. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir.

Une pointe de tristesse l'assaillit. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait une relation stable avec un homme mais quelques fois, il s'était demandé où tout cela allait les mener. Aucun plan prévu pour le futur, ils se voyaient tous les deux jours, ils faisaient l'amour mais pas de réelle conversation. Enfin, c'est l'impression que ressentait le bassiste en ce moment.

Il se trouvait que cette année là, Kyo faisait de même de son côté, pour les membres de son groupe. Les obligations de la bande et son tyrannique leader l'avaient coupé court sur son planning spécial noël en avance. Kyo reconnut de loin de bassiste et se décida de le rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée du bassiste.

"Kyo ! s'enthousiasma le bassiste. Ogenki desu ka ? demanda t-il, replongeant son regard dans la vitrine.  
- Moi ça va mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Quelque chose de tracasse ?  
- Si ça va... rassura le bassiste en souriant.  
- Bon, et si on faisait les boutiques ensembles ? Histoire que ce soit moins déprimant par ce 23 décembre.

Toshiya accepta avec joie. Il se sentait tellement bien lorsqu'il était seul avec le chanteur. Le blond avait le don naturel de le réconforter et de le faire rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait une chaude chaleur au creux de son cœur lorsqu'ils étaient seul à seul. Une chaleur que même Hiro, son petit ami, ne parvenait pas à lui procurer. Cette chaleur se traduisait alors par une joie extrême. Plusieurs fois, une question lui était parvenue à l'esprit : était-il amoureux de Kyo ou était-ce cette grande amitié qui existait entre eux qui lui donnait cette impression ? La journée se termina beaucoup trop vite lorsqu'on est bien avec quelqu'un. Le sentiment de solitude regagna le bassiste lorsqu'il dût quitter le chanteur. Ce dernier lui proposa quand même de le raccompagner chez lui.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain ce soit déjà noël ! S'exclama le blond en regardant le ciel à la recherche de flocons.  
- Tu le passes avec qui ? Demanda le bassiste avec une lueur d'espoir.  
- Personne. Je ne suis pas très… noël en famille, avoua le warumono. Et toi ?  
- Avec Hiro... enfin si tout ce passe bien.  
- Ca marche bien avec lui on dirait.  
Le bassiste acquiesça par un rapide signe de tête.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble de Toshiya. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement avant de se saluer et de se quitter.  
Toshiya, devant la porte de son appartement, cherchait ses clefs partout dans son sac, entendant le téléphone qui sonnait dans le salon. Lorsqu'il trouva l'objet recherché, le téléphone avait cessé de sonner.  
Le peu d'heures qu'il avait passée avec Kyo lui avait redonné la joie. Il jeta son sac dans l'entrée et couru à la cuisine. Il voulait absolument commencer le repas pour un noël romantique avec Hiro. Il y passa des heures, perfectionnant le moindre détail. S'il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la chaleur qu'il éprouvait pour Kyo, au moins, il pourrait passer un noël torride avec Hiro.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Toshiya lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire pour aller répondre.  
"Môshi Môshi.  
Phrase machinalement dite à chaque conversation téléphonique.  
- Hiro desu.  
- Koibito  
Hiro eut un rire gêné.  
- Eto... je voudrais te prévenir que finalement je ne peux pas passer noël avec toi, ma beauté.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune bassiste, sentant son cœur se craqueler en un million de morceaux.  
- Ils ont décidé de faire un pot de noël au bureau et je n'ai pas le droit de me défiler."

Toshiya sentit les larmes dont il ne voulait pas couler sur sa joue. Il acquiesça en murmurant et raccrocha le téléphone. Il laissa tout en plan dans la cuisine, s'allongeant sur le canapé, la tête dans ses bras pour pleurer. Une nuit affreuse s'en suivit, rongé entre la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise mais aussi son sentiment pour Kyo. Les larmes devinrent de moins en moins contrôlable.  
Le lendemain, ce 24 décembre fut une morne journée pour le bassiste. Il était resté enfermé toute la journée dans son appartement, lui qui détestait ça. Il avait traîné durant tout le jour sa boîte de mouchoir pour ami.  
Le soir, il s'étala dans son canapé, regardant un film sentimentalo-dramatico-romantique, histoire de se miner le moral un peu plus. Il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion bien longtemps car quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir en traînant des pieds et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Kyo, un paquet sous le bras.

"J'ai pensé… que tu n'aimerais pas passer Noël seul… avoua Kyo avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Mais comment savais-tu que j'étais seul ? Demanda Toshiya, appuyé contre la porte.  
- Hiro, que j'ai rencontré par hasard, me l'a dit.  
- Je croyais qu'il faisait un pot avec ses collègues, ricana Toshiya, tout en laissant le blond entrer dans l'appartement.  
Le chanteur se vautra dans le canapé une seconde, prenant une profonde inspiration, se souvenant que leurs moments de cohabitation.  
C'est ce qui manquait le plus à Toshiya : tout simplement Kyo, son humour, son don pour tout faire brûler dans une cuisine, tout. Kyo dans son entier.  
Il le fixait tout en s'installant à côté de lui. Le blond posa tranquillement sa tête sur l'épaule du bassiste, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Le bassiste, rougissant, se leva et prépara leur dîner de noël. Kyo ne put s'empêcher de le suivre comme un petit poussin derrière sa mère et le regardait s'activer à sa tâche.  
Ils passèrent leur meilleur dîner. Puis, la neige que Kyo attendait avec impatience, arriva.

"Lapin ! Lapin ! Appela Kyo comme un enfant, il neige à gros flocons !  
Revoir le chanteur agir comme un enfant, exactement comme quand ils habitaient ensembles, provoqua chez le bassiste tout d'abord un sourire amusé, plus il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Kyo se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le bassiste, étonné. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire ainsi. Toshiya, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire, tomba à genoux.  
"Est-ce que ça va, lapin ?"  
Le jeune homme ne fut pas capable de lui répondre.  
Kyo, ne tenant plus devant le rire de Toshiya se mit également à rire. Il se rapprocha de son ami, uni dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il tomba lui aussi à terre et se mit contre l'épaule de Toshiya. Ils rirent comme des fous, pliés en deux. Lorsque Kyo eut plus assez de souffle, il demanda à son compère la cause de ce rire si soudain. L'autre lui répondit tout simplement qu'il eut un souvenir d'un autre noël enneigé qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.  
"On sort ?" demanda Kyo.

Il se saisit de son manteau et de celui de Toshiya.  
Une fois prêt, ils se rendirent dans la petite cour qui se trouvait derrière l'immeuble.  
Quand on dit neige à Kyo, le petit chanteur blond pense à… boules de neige.  
C'est comme ça que les deux musiciens recommencèrent leur crise de rire entre les boules de neiges qu'ils se balançaient mutuellement.  
Une fois complètement à bout de souffle et trempé, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
Kyo continuait à regarder les flocons de neige tomber, alors, il prit Toshiya par le bras et l'entraîna sous un arbre. Le bassiste frissonna, encore complètement trempé par la neige. Kyo se mit à lui frictionner les bras quand Toshiya laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son chanteur. Il pouvait sentir la respiration du blond s'accélérer sur sa nuque.  
Kyo releva Toshiya et prit son visage dans ses mains et sur un coup de folie, il l'embrassa. Le bassiste ne fit rien pour se dégager, au contraire, il n'aspirait qu'à cela.

"Toshiya ? demanda le chanteur. Peux-tu lever la tête au dessus de nous.  
Toshiya s'exécuta.  
- Du gui !

Kyo arbora alors son sourire manipulateur tout en regardant longuement le bassiste. Ne pouvant résister une seconde de plus, Kyo s'approcha de son lapin-en-sucre pour l'embrasser de nouveau.  
Une fois qu'il réussit à lâcher les lèvres du bassiste, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

"Il parait que lorsqu'on embrasse la personne que vous aimez sous du gui cette personne tombe amoureuse de vous...  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin de gui pour me faire tomber sous ton charme. lui murmura Toshiya.  
Kyo sourit et s'empourpra.  
- Kyo... je t'aime... Il posa sa tête sur celle du chanteur. Je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi.  
Le chanteur entoura la taille du bassiste qu'il serra contre lui.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Lapin.

Ils s'assirent dans la neige, regardant le grand feux d'artifice aux milles couleurs éclater dans le ciel bleu nuit.

OWARI


End file.
